Catboy Got Your Back
Catboy Got Your Back is the 16th episode of Season 9. Summary Jake and Connor's rivalry becomes an annoying problem when Romeo and Luna Girl plan to plant a moon bomb in the Midnight Garden Party. Plot The episode begins with everyone leaving after school to prepare their outfits for tonight's upcoming Midnight Garden Party. Amaya, Greg, Connor, and Captain Jake were the last ones to leave the school just to help the other students and teachers with the preparations at the park. Jake and Connor race there to see who gets there first, but then it becomes a competition. When Captain Jake finally got there, Connor arrives last while he catches his breath and snaps at Jake for cheating. They began to argue and bicker, but they stopped when they heard Amaya and Greg who got to the park first because they took a shortcut. As they went through the gates, they find Kwazii, Sofia, Captain Barnacles, and Peso and some other friends hanging up streamers and lanterns, blowing balloons, and putting foods on the tables. Kwazii asks if any of the kids would help him hang up the streamers on the trees so Captain Jake and Connor both volunteer, but they end up making it into a tug a war challenge that the streamer ripped and they both began to argue. Annoyed, Amaya and Greg stop the argument and takes them with them to help with the foods while Kwazii uses Decor Dazzle to finish putting up the streamers. But while testing how the midnight punch tastes, Captain Jake suggests that the punch tastes so sweet while Connor says that it needs more sugar so he adds more of it but Captain Jake tells him that it's fine and snatches the sugar box out of his hand. They fought over it until they knocked over the punch bowl, spilling punch all over Greg and Amaya! As they began arguing again, Amaya and Greg stopped them once again by telling them that they are sick of their rivalry and must put an end to it right now! That evening, everyone wearing masks, gowns, and suits were arriving at the party. However, when Connor, Amaya, and Greg arrive there to meet Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully at the gates, Connor is surprised to see that Jake is wearing the same outfit with the same cape. Jake snaps at Connor and calls him a copycat, but Cubby and Izzy push him back while Amaya and Greg do the same to Connor before another fight begins as they entered through the park gates to meet the Octonauts, Sofia, Callie, Peck, Toby, Doc and her toys, Miles, M.E.R.C, and Loretta. They walk over to a star-shaped piñata but they stop to find a mud puddle blocking their way, so Captain Jake asks Connor if he could use his cape to cover up the puddle so they can get across. Connor did as told as he took off his cape and covered up the puddle so Captain Jake can walk over it, and get it all wet and muddy which got Connor furious when all their friends walked over it and made it more dirty. Now more furious, Connor yells at Captain Jake and picks up his cape while their friends are trying to get candy out of the piñata but Kwazii steps in between them and demands them to stop fighting and just have fun. Meanwhile, Luna Girl and Romeo are hiding behind a tree, with Luna Girl's moths carrying a full moon-shaped sphere with a timer which is actually a moon bomb! While everyone was distracted, Romeo uses his Sniff-O-Whiff to make a stinky green fog that made everyone gag and cover their noses and mouths while he and Luna Girl carefully set their moon bomb, but before they could put it down, Kwazii quickly spots them even through the thick fog and he and his friends give chase. Jake and Connor catches up with Luna Girl and Romeo. Unfortunately, the fog was so thick that the villains got away so fast. As the fog cleared, Captain Jake and Connor found themselves tangled up with each other and the two began to argue again as they untangled each other. Greg and Amaya stopped them just in the nick of time but their friends turned away from each other with their arms crossed and continued glaring at each other. When the two boys finally calmed down, Greg asks how will they transform without their pajamas, which are left at home. Luckily, Kwazii takes care of that by using his bracelet's magic to make the pajamas appear in his arm. Running to hide behind the foods table to change, they immediately transform into the PJ Masks and they went to the headquarters. Catboy goes to pick a vehicle and suggests that the Cat Car should be used, but when Fish Boy slides in front of him, he suggests that they need to use the Fish Sub. While they kept on arguing again, Owlette stops the boys' bickering anew suggests they use the Owl Glider instead. As she touches the owl glider button, she and Gekko go up to the top floor while Fish Boy and Catboy try to push each other aside to get to the Owl Glider but Gekko pulls both of them to their elevators and they hop into the Owl Glider where Owlette was waiting for the boys. After fastening their seat belts, Owlette flies the Owl Glider out of the HQ and used her owl eyes to spot Romeo and Luna Girl at the lake arguing. She lands the Owl Glider behind some trees and she and the boys hop out of it just to hear Luna Girl yelling at Romeo for getting them caught in the first place. Before Romeo could confront back, the four PJ Masks jump out of their hiding place to surprise the villains. As they got out of the shadows, they confront Romeo and Luna Girl to get rid of their moon bomb and stop it before it explodes at the party, but then Luna Girl summons her moths and the swarm flies towards the PJ Masks. Catboy recklessly leaps to charge towards the swarm before Fish Boy could stop him but his friend was already getting tickled. Fish Boy groans in annoyance as he goes over to Catboy and shoos the moths away, then Gekko and Owlette help him but just as all the moths were off Catboy, the swarm separated moved to Gekko and Owlette and soon they were getting tickled. Villain Motives * Romeo and Luna Girl: To plant a moon bomb in the Midnight Garden Party Song(s) * Put It All Aside Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on Sync or Swim from Power Rangers Dino Charge. * Romeo and Luna Girl work together for the first time. * The episode’s song Put It All Aside has a tune that is a cross of Save the Day from The Secret Library from Sofia the First. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Comedy Category:Friendship Category:Rivalry Category:Adventure Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Action Category:Power Rangers Category:Episodes with the primary villains Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 9 images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Connor/Catboy images Category:Argument images Category:Couple images Category:Season 9 episodes based on cartoons